Losing Her Beloved
by ReconditeAgony
Summary: ONESHOT. In the aftermath of the tables match, Becky Lynch is left to process the events of losing the Smackdown Women's Championship. The audience saw how sad she was but the sorrow of this is much greater for the Irish Lass Kicker than many people have thought. However, she isn't alone when a friend comes by to comfort her.


**AN: Sup guys! It's is yet another oneshot. These have been fun to do lately and yes, I'll be doing this while working on the next chapters for my longer stories. I have a lot of oneshots planned in my head including a few that aren't wrestling related at all, let alone WWE. I'll try to post as much as I can for the next three weeks because after that, that time will simmer down quite a bit because I start college again which will pretty much take up a good amount of my time. Anyway, that's all I pretty much I have to say. I'll see y'all later!**

 **-ReconditeAgony**

…

Walking away from Renee Young after being interviewed about her match, Becky Lynch was forced to process everything that happened. The one thing that she hated having to remember. The one thing that stung her heart more than anything else.

Losing the Smackdown Women's Championship.

It wasn't just losing the title in general. Losing it to some Harley Quinn wannabe. Someone obsessed with comic book villains, someone obsessed with Disney. Someone who relied heavily on trickery and mockery at Becky's expense.

Alexa Bliss.

The name alone was enough to make Becky sick to her stomach.

The Irish woman was still remembering the events in her head. Being pushed down to the table that stood on the floor, causing it to break. This allowed a victory for Alexa and a loss for the other woman. And then to see the younger blonde woman holding the championship

Becky found herself blinking back tears as the entire ending of the match replayed in her head. It was far too vivid in her mind for her to even attempt to focus on other things. It was like someone replayed the same clip repeatedly for the purpose of torturing her.

For Becky, it caused her deep anguish. The women's title meant so much more to her than anything else, hence why losing it left a devastating strain on her wellbeing. Having never held any WWE title prior to being drafted to Smackdown made the title that much more special to her. She had fought so hard to win the Smackdown Women's Championship and then finally won it at Backlash. Then at TLC, things changed for the worst. She had earlier lost it to someone who didn't even fight for the championship. The grief of losing he title hung strong in Becky's heart in ways that she found it hard to describe.

"Becky?"

She heard the voice as she looked up to see two men standing in front of her. One man was holding a larger video camera that she'd seen multiple times throughout her career. The second man was standing next to him, holding a small microphone. He seemed to be an interviewer to Becky.

The interviewer looked at the woman in question with a serious look in his eyes.

"Becky, you have anything to say regarding your title loss?"

Her eyes were full of agony over having to be asked this. The waves of pain washed over her entire self as she tried to think of what to say. Finding the words was harder than showing the sorrow she felt earlier after being interviewed by Renee.

However, after a few moments, she mustered up the courage to speak.

"I…I failed the…the WWE Universe," she answered, the sorrow in her tone very evident, as she didn't even try to hide how grief-stricken she was. "I failed them…"

She paused, trying to think of what else to say without repeating herself. Mustering up the words had never been any harder for the Irish Lass Kicker. Her heart continued to ache as she was deep in her thoughts for yet another moment.

"Shane," she began, her voice quivering and dripping with anguish. "I know I don't really like to beg, but…"

She paused yet again, thinking of the right words to say.

"Just please give me one more chance," she pleaded, holding her hands together as if she were praying to the sky. "Please?"

That was all she needed to say, and she didn't need to say another word.

The cameraman and the interviewer walked away, leaving the first female Smackdown draftee alone.

She looked down at the floor, finding herself reflecting on the match earlier. It had been exhausting and painful to say the very least. Then for it to end in such a way that frustrated her beyond words. There was only one thing for her to do.

Becky curled herself into a ball then let out quiet sobs, the tears falling from her face. She cried over the one thing that mattered to her most to her ever since everyone else seemed to take a jab at her.

It had only been three months since she held the title but to her, it felt like a while. It had gotten to the point that she forgot what it felt like to hardly have anyone or anything there in comfort.

The thought only made her sadder as she cried more. She'd never thought that this kind of grief would be powerful in victimizing such an innocent soul as hers. She didn't know what she did wrong to deserve this kind of fate. It didn't make any sense.

"What's wrong, baby girl?"

Becky knew that voice and the one behind those words. She stopped crying then looked up to see Naomi looking down at her. Naomi had a concerned expression on her face and it wasn't hard for Becky to tell why.

"I just…I just can't believe I lost my title," Becky said quietly but her voice was threatening to crack.

Naomi felt sorry for her friend who hung her head down. Naomi only partially knew what that felt like after losing the FCW Divas Championship. It had been so long ago since that and ever since, she never had a reign.

Despite this, Naomi knew the one thing she had in mind to comfort her sorrowful friend. She wrapped her arms around the Irish woman in a comforting manner.

"It'll be okay, baby girl," she reassured to Becky. "I'm sure you'll pick yourself up again and win back the title."

Becky found herself smiling a bit and her heartache eased a bit. Hearing these comforting words from a fellow female superstar made her feel better. It gave her a new sense of regaining strength, hope, and the ability to build herself up.

"Thank you, Naomi," she said quietly.

Hearing these words gave her much needed comfort, along with Naomi's hug. Becky was still saddened from losing the title, but she found a new sense of straight fire within her. It was time for her to rebuild herself again to win back the Smackdown Women's Championship.


End file.
